


Hotel Bijou

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gem Sex, Holding Hands, Hotel Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Hotels, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Scissoring, Smut, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Lapis and Peridot go to a very special kind of hotel for a very special kind of date.





	Hotel Bijou

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May be a little cheesy.

In Steven's bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, Peridot held a small bottle in her hand. She pressed down on the top, and sprayed herself with the sweet-smelling contents (while being careful not to get any of it on her visor).

"Perfume? Really, P-Dot?" Amethyst quipped, popping up right behind her. This caused Peridot to jolt and almost drop the perfume bottle onto the floor. (That shit doesn't come cheap, y'know!) "I mean, this isn't like you to get all fancy all of a sudden."

"W-well, I've read sources that this kind of makeup can be quite appealing to the scent sponge, that's all." stammered Peridot. "Since I'm meeting up with, um, a very important person, tonight, I-I do have to look my best."

Amethyst chortled at that. "You goin' on some kind of date with _Lapis_?" the purple Gem teased.

Peridot started flushing blue. "N-no, no! No way!" she lied through her teeth and shook her head quickly.

But as usual, Amethyst saw right through her flustered self. "Heh, well, either way, I'm rootin' for you!" the chubbier Gem told her, giving the blonde a double thumbs-up with a big grin that lit up her whole face. Amethyst was fully aware of how close the two were, and would gladly encourage them if she had the chance (much to their embarrassment).

"Gee, thanks." Peridot mumbled, feeling defeated as she gave her friend a small thumbs-up back.

Just then, she heard Greg honking his van's horn. He had pulled up to the Beach House, having picked up Lapis first. The taller Gem was anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to get inside.

"That's my ride! I better get going. Bye, Amethyst!" Peridot waved goodbye on the way out of the door.

"See you, Peridot!" Amethyst waved goodbye back. As soon as the van drove off, she started thinking about things as she glanced over to the Temple. "Huh, no Warp Pad? Wonder where they're going this time around..."

* * *

Lapis and Peridot had been living together at the barn for a very long time. They became friends over the course of several months, then best friends, then they eventually became lovers, and now the two wanted to take their relationship to the next level, so to speak. But they didn't want to do... _that_ at the barn because they didn't want to risk their friend Steven accidentally barging in and catching them at the worst time possible. They had chosen to go to a very specialized place for that sort of thing instead.

So, they had convinced Greg to lend them some money (don't worry, he's pretty rich) and drive them himself to an address that was a least an hour away. Because according to the human ritual of dating, it seemed more romantic for a couple to ride together to their date spot in a fancy limo, but hey, at least it was the thought that counted. Steven's dad had asked Lapis and Peridot if they had wanted to go out to a restaurant for a fancy dinner first, but they declined the offer (as Gems don't need to eat).

As they were riding in Greg's van and leaving the outskirts of Beach City, the two were shuddering (as much as they tried to hide it anyway) with anticipation--at the same time as they were also sitting in awkward, nervous silence (well, aside from the music Greg played). Both of their minds were racing with so many thoughts and "what-ifs", and they barely made any eye contact. Peridot had lowered the window on her side down because she didn't want to spoil the surprise that she had saved for Lapis, and Lapis was conflicted on whether she should make the move to say something and put her hand on Peridot's own now or later.

Finally, they arrived at Hotel Bijou. It was common for places like those to have foreign, if not cheesy, names to them. The building was actually kind of hidden away in an alley-like area in the downtown of this small city, most likely to prevent curious children from accidentally stumbling upon it. On the outside, the building was decorated with attractive neon colors. On the inside, the rooms were like tourist attractions; many of them had a specific theme to them, to suit a couple's preference.

Before Greg drove off, Lapis and Peridot assured to him that they knew a safe way to get home--Lapis would fly herself and Peridot back the next morning--and waved goodbye to him. (And the moment he saw the sign that labeled the place "LOVE HOTEL", his face started reddening.) As soon as he was gone, the lovebirds went through the doors.

Peridot looked around at the empty entrance. "Hey, where is everybody?" she wondered aloud.

The girls wandered around the lobby until they came across a big panel that displayed available rooms, complete with an sign detailing on what to expect.

"There are no staff in this hotel. Please follow these directions." Lapis read the instructions on the wall out loud.

1\. "The panels here that are lit up are the rooms that are available for use."

2\. "You are required to make your payment at the nearby machine in order to select your room."

3\. "Press the button on the panel for the room you desire, and then head straight up to your destination."

4\. "Have fun!"

And like the instructions had mentioned, there was the payment machine (it accepted cash and credit) right next to the panel.

"The options are 'Rest' and 'Stay'." Peridot read, then paused, and then chortled. "Well, DUH! Of _course_ we're staying!" She pushed the "Stay" button, and paid the fee using Greg's money.

As mentioned earlier, the rooms had quirky, fun designs to them; the themes included places like "Aquarium", "Hospital", "Cruise", "Casino", and "Space". Everything inside the hotel in generally was quite aesthetically pleasing to lovers young and old; it was just so hard to choose one room!

So, after some pondering, the blue Gem and the green Gem agreed on and selected a room that said "Art Gallery".

* * *

Lapis and Peridot made it up to their unlocked room on the second floor, and closed the door right behind them. When they turned around, they were greeted with wallpaper and decorations that, to them, weren't too far off from the "Meep-Morps" that they create in the barn. It made their eyes go all starry with wonder.

"Wow..." Peridot was in awe. She wandered around the room to see what services were offered. There was a bed, a bathroom with a big bathtub, a TV, some comfy seats, and a vending machine that held various sexy items like condoms and toys.

"This place looks... _stunning_..." said a wowed Lapis. She walked right over to the soft bed, and flopped down onto it with her back to stare up at what the ceiling looked like; the ceiling's wallpaper also held artsy surprises. Without missing a beat, Lapis felt the other side of the white bed shift to a balance as Peridot had flopped down right beside her.

"Such a great choice we made..." Peridot critiqued. "This room is amazing!"

"Yeah..." Lapis said, looking over at Peridot.

Peridot was mentally summing up the experiences of being inside Hotel Bijou, when Lapis suddenly grabbed her hand. "Eeek!" the smaller Gem sat up, startled by the warmth of intimacy so soon.

Lapis quickly let go and also sat up, shocked and embarrassed by the response. "Shit, I--I'm s-sorry!" she apologized.

"No no, it's--it's..." Peridot had realized that, without even thinking, she had grabbed both of Lapis' hands with her own.

The two stared into each other's pretty eyes, blushing madly. With everything else taken care of beforehand, it was finally time to move onto what Lapis and Peridot truly came all this way out here for: the closeness, the closure, the consummation that the girlfriends had been wishing for. Everything had come up to this moment for our lovers.

With their hearts racing in their ears, they closed their eyes, slowly leaned in forward, brought their faces closer and closer, and then...

"❤❤"

Their kiss started out light and sweet, but gradually grew more deep and sensual with the inclusion of their playful tongues not too much longer. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart, only connected by a string of saliva.

"Mmm... You smell nice tonight, Peridot. ❤" complimented Lapis as she pulled away. _This smell... it's mixed with her own, too... ❤_

"W-wow, thanks... I put some perfume on to try and make me more appealing to you..." said Peridot. _I'm so glad she noticed... ❤_

Lust was starting to overcome Lapis. "You're so cute... Come over here... ❤" They leaned in for another French kiss.

"...Lapis... ❤" Peridot tugged at Lapis' clothes amidst the rough tongue kissing. "Let me see you, please... ❤"

"!" Lapis' cheeks turned dark blue. Overcoming her shyness, in a flash of light, Lapis' dress disappeared. Her body was exposed to the green Gem, and her back gemstone was shining brightly. Her chest wasn't all that big, and the dark blue hair was slightly coarse down there, but Peridot didn't judge.

In another flash of light, Peridot's jumpsuit also disappeared (she didn't remove her visor, though). Her own body was exposed to her nude girlfriend, and the shining from her forehead gemstone could blind you if you weren't careful. Her chest was small, and the blonde hair near her privates were delicate, but that wasn't really detail that Lapis would pay close attention to.

(To be clear, all Gems had the same default body parts visually similar to a female human's breasts and vagina, but without the reproductive and infant-feeding functionalities.)

Their gemstones glowing hot, Lapis leaned in onto Peridot once more, but this time, it wasn't for a kiss. She had started to lightly stroke Peri's neck (causing her to shiver a little), but then stopped herself. "C-can I touch you?" the slim Gem asked, feeling a bit scared and unsure of herself.

Peridot nodded quickly in response with a small smile, her face very blue.

Lapis gulped, then reached down and began lightly touching Peridot's neck and most sensitive area as she planted kisses on her forehead gemstone. "You're already wet... ❤" With that, she quickly felt fingers against her own sensitive area and the gemstone on her back, granting dilated pupils.

"Wow, you too... ❤" Peridot lightly pecked Lapis' neck and ran two fingers back and forth across Lapis' slit, getting it even more moist (as if they couldn't be any more aroused than before). "Ah... it feels so good... ❤"

"Please, give me more... ❤" This fingering went on for a few minutes, before Lapis got an idea. "Peridot, can we try something?" Lapis questioned as she stopped moving and took away her hand.

"Eh? Like what?" asked Peridot.

"Like... _this_." Lapis laid down on her back again, her head hitting one of two plush pillows, and gestured for Peri to come closer to her face. "Bring your butt over here."

"My BUTT?!" Peridot backed away in disgust. "That wouldn't be very clean!"

"I _meant_ ," Lapis corrected in exasperation, "I want us to, y'know... sixty-nine? Know about it?"

"Oh, sorry." Peridot apologized. "Yeah, I've definitely heard about it. And I totally didn't look at any videos on Porncore or anything!" she claimed.

Lapis snorted at such a silly remark. "Oh, you..."

Anyway, Peri carefully positioned her 'keyhole' so it was over her lover's face, and leaned over so that she herself was right above Lapis' dripping slit. "O-ooh! ❤" Peridot jolted a bit at the feeling of Lapis' warm tongue against her pussy.

"Mmm... ❤" Lapis licked up the liquid lustily. "You even taste so nice... ❤"

Peridot lowered her head timidly, and began licking as well, taking in the other Gem's flavor. "Mmm... hmnn... ❤" This gesture made Lapis' emotions and desire swell.

The double eating out went on for a little while before Peridot suddenly got out of her position and sat down on the bed once again. She and Lapis were both impatient and sweaty, but Peridot felt as if the sex deserved a far grander finale.

"E-ehh? Peridot?" Lapis sat up slightly, confused and a bit disappointed by the interruption.

"I myself want to try something out!" Peridot exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-you do?! W-what?!" stammered Lapis as she sat up even straighter on the bed.

Peridot looked down, and bellowed, "I... I want to be one with you, Lapis! ❤" She spread her legs open, her face burning.

Lapis realized what she was talking about, and put her hands up to her mouth. "Oh, Peridot! ❤" she blushed.

The Gems moved in impatiently, put their legs up over one another's, and then moved in even tighter until both of their slits were touching.

As Peridot started moving first against the blue Gems' pussy, Lapis closed one of her eyes in shock. "Th-this is--! ❤" Lapis had started to say something about the rubbing, but her mind couldn't finish that sentence.

"We're m-moving together! ❤" Peridot shouted, consumed by lust as Lapis pushed back towards her pussy, feeling her lover's engorged clit pressing against with her own.

As they both thrusted their hips rapidly and rhythmically, they tongue wrestled. They couldn't contain their loud moans and cries, because they had reached peak pleasure. The two had found each other's sweet spots, and were stimulating them as much as possible. Feeling their orgasms about to ignite, they grinded faster and more intensely (causing the bed to creak even louder), wanting to release here, now--in chorus.

"Ngh, Stars, Peridot! I'm cumming! ❤" shouted Lapis.

"Ahh! Oh, Lapis! I'm cumming, too! ❤" squealed Peridot.

They came together, at the very same time. The two squeezed their eyes shut and threw their heads back as they yelled. Tremendous shockwaves ran through their bodies and femcum spilled out onto the covers. After their messy mind-melting orgasms were over, the Gems collapsed right on top of each other, panting and gasping.

* * *

Lapis and Peridot laid side-by-side in the bed, once again in silence. Eventually, the blue Gem chose to break the afterglow first.

"To tell you the truth..." began Lapis. "I'm so happy to have met you, Peridot. I mean, I've never had any friends or even a home before, but now, here I am, on Earth with you..."

"I feel the same way." Peridot replied. "I don't know where in the galaxy I'd be right now if I'd never met you... I guess it must've been fate."

Lapis' eyes widened in happy surprise.

"As silly as this may sound, I want us to stay together, forever." declared Peridot.

Lapis started smiling again, and she reached out and held Peridot close to her. "I love you."

Peridot closed her eyes. "...I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo, Happy 5th Anniversary, _Steven Universe_!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
